Coming Out on Top
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Eren, Armin, and Jean decide to play a game during their summer before college. ONE-SHOT.


**MY FIRST AOT THREESOME! EREN POV!**

My name is Eren Jaeger and I'm a senior at Evanston Township High School in Evanston, Illinois. I had graduated and enjoying my last summer as living under my parents roof. This was probably the last graduation party that I was going to go to; summer was going quickly and college awaited. I had heard of the party a few days before on social media. Most graduation parties had sprung up with no formal invitations. I had already made the rounds early on and had more than my fill of drinking. There definitely had been a couple of memorable hookups with girls I knew that I would never see again. I had savored bodies that I had imagined naked for years, but only through the liberation of graduation had I finally been able to loosen up enough to not let shyness get the better of me.

This party at Hanji Zoe's house was not much different than the previous ones, but my excuse that I did not bring my swimming trunks, was countered by the fact that Hanji had provided a bag full of trunks with the tags still on them. No one was really swimming yet; people were milling around the perimeter of the pool and were discussing whatever plans they had for the future, while they tried to look as if they were experienced drinkers. I had gotten a few icy stares from some of the girls; others has the look of needing attention in their eyes.

I ventured into the basement to act as if I was looking for a pair of swimming trunks, but also to get away from the unfriendly stares of girls that I had been friendly with just a couple weeks before. I had confidence that I would be able to say just the right thing later on to get them to warm up to me.

There were only two other guys in the basement aka my best friends: Jean Kirstein, Mr. Arrogant Basketball player and Armin Arlert who had spent his four years studying and rarely came up for air. It had paid off, because he received a full ride to Harvard University. I had been accepted to Northwestern and Jean to the University of Illinois at Urbana Champaign. Jean may come off as an asshole sometimes but deep down you know he's a good guy and he's got your back. Plus he did rank 9th in our class behind me (5th) and valedictorian Armin. We've been best friends since kindergarten. From the Ed, Edd, n Eddy years to the Obama years, we're practically inseparable.

"So Armin, are you ready for the long trek from Illinois to Massachusetts?" I asked him.

"Well, Eren it will be a lot more different then from suburban Chicago but I think I'll manage" Armin said.

"With your brains, I know you'll do just fine, dude." Jean said.

"Thanks." He said.

Jean was looking at some pictures on a shelf. He had already taken off his shirt, but still had on his jeans. Armin was already in a pair of knee length swimming trunks and nothing else.

"Did you go to Sasha Blause's party?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Did you fuck her?" He said.

"No. She gave me a blow job, though. Her tits were bigger than I had imagined them to be." I said.

"I fucked her the week after." Jean said. He was always the playboy out of our small group, banging on average 3 girls a week.

Jean suddenly lowered his jeans; he was not wearing any underwear. He had a long hanging dick that looked impressive even soft. He had a small tuft of pubic light brown hair; the rest had been shaved off. His balls hung menacingly and capable. I recalled how he had been in the gym locker: he liked walking around with his penis swinging.

Armin was shamelessly staring at it. I felt pressure now. I could either reveal mine in front of them, or wait for them to leave. I had a feeling he was going to compare mine to Jean's.

I waited, what probably seemed too long of a time for Jean to put on his trunks, but he continued to look at the pictures on the shelf. Armin was now looking at me expectantly. I had no idea he had such leanings.

I went ahead and started to undress. Jean was easily bigger than me while soft at 8 inches, but I felt that I could grow mine as big as his.

I could feel Armin's stare on me as I lowered my briefs. I looked up to him, out of curiosity, to see what kind of face he was making; he was smirking while his eyes were on my cock. It felt strange. I had never been appraised like that before. Girls had always been reverential if anything. This was intimidating; especially since Jean had his cock out for what seemed to be our benefit.

"Are you going to study Engineering?" I asked Armin.

"No. East Asian studies." Armin said.

"Maybe you should study how to get a better dick?" Jean asked.

Armin did not say anything to him. We all learn to ignore him early on when he is in 'asshole' mode.

Jean had moved to the center of the room and was now across from me. There we were, with our manhoods on display for Armin to judge. The situation was turning into a rite of passage between three graduates.

"You know," Jean said, "Sasha told me you were as big as me."

I felt relived he had said that. I hated for Armin to think Jean was bigger than me.

"Wow! Jean is huge." Armin said.

"I guess he must be a grower then." Jean said.

Jean seemed bothered by what Sasha had said about my size. I was not going to push it. Her estimation of my dick was enough for me. I did want to add that I probably came more than he had with her, but let it go.

I started to put on my shorts, but was interrupted by Armin.

"Maybe we should measure them." Armin said.

He was starting to annoy me.

"That's not a bad idea." Jean said.

"What's the point. Who cares what Sasha said?" I said.

I had a feeling that I was coming off as afraid, but I seriously did not have any desire to be compared to Jean, and by Armin, no less.

I finished putting the swimming trunks on and was getting ready to go back upstairs.

"It could be fun. We can bet something. Loser has to submit to the other." Jean said.

"Yeah. That sounds hot." Armin said.

"I didn't think you were into this, because of Sasha." I said to Jean.

I was trying to understand his motivation.

"Let's just say I have a firm grasp on what really matters now." Jean said.

At this moment, I wondered if Armin and Jean had not conspired to get me to take a crazy bet they were certain I would lose. Most likely, Sasha had not said anything. I did not want to submit to anyone, nor did I want/need anyone submitting to me; however I do recall being intrigued by Jean in the locker room. Something about him gave me curious thoughts.

"Are you afraid that you won't measure up?" Jean said.

I looked him in the eyes and knew this meant everything to him. Part of me wanted to shut down his arrogance, but a bigger part was very curious.

"No." I answered.

Just then, we heard voices approaching the stairs.

"You'll join us?" Jean said.

I simply nodded my head.

"After the party. Not here though. Armin can measure us at his house. Is that good with you, Armin?" Jean said.

"Yeah." He said, enthusiastically.

Jean quickly slipped on pair of swim trunks and we left the room for a couple of girls who were going to change into bikinis. One of the girls was Sasha. She seemed embarrassed as we passed each other.

It was barely light out when I took Sasha by the hand and led her back into the basement. There were a few couples making out. I instantly looked at a pair of tits that were being sucked on. The owner of the breasts, Taylor, looked up at me and smiled.

Sasha and I did not say a word; we just started to kiss. I instantly went for her bikini top and untangled the knot. Her breasts popped out as if announcing that that they had been freed for fun. I massaged each nipple to hardness. Her breathing was anxious as we continued kissing. She was more into it this time than she had been during our previous get-together.

"I missed you." Sasha said.

"I missed you." I said.

He breath was a mixture of fruit and alcohol. That, along with the intoxicating aroma of her perfume, had me well in her grips. I wanted to forget about any plans that Jean and Armin had conjured up.

Suddenly, their was a weight of someone having sat next to Sasha. I quickly looked over to see who would be interrupting us. I expected another couple squeezing in next to us, but it was Jean. He wasted no time and was sucking on one of Sasha's tits. She did not seem bothered and continued making out with me. Her tongue was aggressively probing my mouth. After a few minutes, Jean was gone.

"Did you like having two guys give you attention?" I said.

"Yes. I was hoping you would have done what he was doing. I love my tits." She said.

I regretted not having done so.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Armin watching me; he was waiting for me to finish up; he did not seem interested in looking at Sasha and her fit body. I knew that this was probably the last party of the summer with this group of people. I knew Sasha was going away to college and this might be my last time with her, but something was pushing me to see what would happen with Jean. I knew that if I stayed with Sasha, the odds of ejaculating were huge and I might not be as hard when measured against Jean.

I did something out of character for me: I got up to leave a beautiful girl after one last kiss with her.

She looked up to me with unsatisfied eyes and a stunned look on her face.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You're a jerk. No guy has ever teased me like you just did." She said, angrily.

"I really am sorry."

I walked away.

The ride to Armin's house was at least twenty minutes long. Armin drove his parent's SUV. Jean was in the front and listening to his metal rock. I said in the back as always. Gives me more time to think

"I don't know, Armin." I said.

"What?" He answered.

"I think if your parents had been out of town more often, you may not have gotten such a sweet scholarship." I said.

He laughed.

"A real Jekyll and Hyde story." Jean said.

I wondered if I would be able to get fully erect, and if it would be enough to win, and if if losing would be such a bad thing.

Armin drove into the circular drive-way of his parents home: a mansion that was lit up with outdoor lighting. The shrubbery and garden looked well maintained. I was surprised he had not gone to a private school and asked him why he had not. Our houses were in good shape but compared to Armin's they might as well be shacks.

"My dad went to our high school. He wanted me to play baseball there. To be the jock he was. I told him it was not going to happen, but he did not believe me." Armin said.

"I would have believed you." Jean said.

"Same here." I said.

"Though, who would have predicted I'd be holding two bat sized penises to measure. Well, I know of one for sure. We'll have to see if that grower of yours shows up, Eren. " Armin said, rather provocatively.

"Who knew?" Jean said.

Armin seemed excited. I think Jean and I were a little nervous; although I think I was more nervous.

There was no one home. Armin's parents were out of town.

"I guess they earned it. The way they have been bragging to friends and family about my full ride, you'd think they were going off to college." Armin said.

Once inside, we entered his well kept home with art on the walls and not a hint of dust to be found. We were there for other purposes though.

We found ourselves in his basement. It was a huge basement with a man cave that featured a billiards table and an over-sized television. There were images of athletes on the walls and of course, a bar with a locked liquor cabinet.

"My dad watches way too many sports." Armin said.

"Yeah. Good old Mr. A is the only sane man around here." said Jean.

"What would your dad think of this sport?" I said.

Armin didn't say anything. He seemed to suddenly get pensive.

Jean was looking around the basement. He walked over to an area with autographed pictures on the wall. I was surprised that he liked to take in small details, as he had done at the previous basement we were in.

"I forgot the tape measure. I think there is one upstairs. I'll be back in a minute." Arin said as he then rushed up the stairs.

As if on cue, Jean stopped his snooping and walked into the center of the room as if he was getting ready to do battle. We were in the right place for it: a man cave where sport, and probably only sport, was watched. I countered his move with a slow glide to the middle of the room. We were face to face.

Armin came back down with a measuring tape and a small bag. I could tell that he was intrigued by the way Jean and I were now placed in middle of the room like two combatants his father would have to choose between.

"You two are ready, huh?" Armin said.

I didn't say anything, and Jean was not going to either.

"On the count of three. Just kidding." Armin said, with a laugh.

I was still a little bothered that he was enjoying himself so much.

Jean, very deliberately took off his shirt. He had quite the body. His chest was defined and his abs were prominent. I removed my shirt and showed the room an average build with smoother, softer lines. I felt Armin was eyeing the differences in our torsos. Well he was gay after all.

"Here we go!" Armin said.

We both kicked off our shoes. Neither of us had worn socks.

The anticipation was building; not so much for what we looked like soft, but the finished product.

Jean removed his jeans. As he was without underwear, he was naked now. He grabbed a hold of his cock as if to reacquaint himself with it.

My turn. I took off my jeans and paused for just a second before taking off my white briefs. I was completely flaccid.

Two naked guys squared off with a referee and his measuring tape.

"Are you getting naked at some point. I might be able to use the imagery to get hard." I said to Armin jokingly.

He blushed.

"Yes." He said.

"Join us." Jean said.

"He might be bigger than us." I said.

Jean smiled, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Not likely. Well, maybe in one area I can at least challenge." Armin answered.

Armin set down his measuring tape on the edge of the sofa. He took off his shirt to reveal a thin, pale frame. He next simultaneously unbuttoned his khakis and kicked off his shoes. He was wearing socks. Armin then lowered his pants to reveal a tight pair of briefs. There was already definite bulging going on. His socks came off next and then he reached for his briefs with both hands at his sides. He pulled down his underwear to shows us a nearly stiff cock of decent length, but of more than ample thickness.

"There it is." Jean said.

I was impressed that he was almost fully erect.

"We'll have to see where this takes us." I said.

Jean was now stroking his cock and it was getting bigger. I decided to do the same and Armin followed. We were a triad of cockiness.

Armin stepped in between us and reached for Jean's nuts.

"May I?"

"Sure." Jean said.

Armin now turned to me. I stepped a little closer so he would be able to reach mine. He was all smiles now.

"May I?" Armin asked me.

"Take them." I said.

Armin now held my balls. His grip on them was soft at first, as if weighing them, then he squeezed them just enough to let me/us know that he had hold of our manhood.

"This is amazing. This moment will most likely get me through my first year of college as if I am floating on air." Armin said.

I too was enjoying the display, but resented Armin, with his obvious privilege. Had he orchestrated the process of this commingling? All Jean had was his skateboard and the confidence in himself, and that surely might have been enough to see him through, but he had no fallback plans as of yet. I had my doubts about college and was seriously worried about any wrong decisions I might make regarding that.

It was when I saw Jean reach his maximum size that I was brought back to the present time. There was no need to measure. He was a monster! He was not only longer than me at 14 inches but also incredibly thick! I was almost there myself, just a few more tugs, but I was at least six inches smaller.

"Jean, are you the biggest in the school?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know but I know I'm definitely in the top 3." he said. "Behind Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Huber."

Armin did not even bother reaching for the measuring tape.

Sasha may have lied to Jean, or Jean and Armin had set me up. It did not matter, I was anticipating where things were leading.

"You are participating more than I expected." I said to Armin.

He gave me a devious smile.

"I think Jean wants you on your knees." Armin said to me.

Armin put a hand on my shoulder and lightly nudged for me to get on my knees. I offered no resistance. In no time I was face to face with two dicks. Both were hard, but one was impressive.

"Maybe you should start with me. I am guessing this is your first time. Think of mine as a starter cock." Armin said. He was 6 1/2 inches long and 1 1/2 inches thick.

I instinctively reached for Armin; not really knowing what I was doing. I first was sucking on the head, before it made sense to let a little more of him inside my mouth. I began sliding him in back and forth. He was thick enough to make me have to open wide, but not long enough to cause me any issues with gagging.

"Wow! You got the hang of it quickly. It took me longer to adjust to Jean in my mouth; although, he is much longer." Armin said.

He said what I had been thinking all along: they had already been intimate. It did not matter. I was not bothered by that.

Armin now moaned a little. I could see Jean out of the corner of my eye. He was stroking himself as if waiting to pounce.

My mouth was so wet. I was surprised I was able to make so much saliva with Armin inside of me. I was contending with his thickness and it felt amazing.

Armin had one hand on the right side of my head, and I could feel a different touch on the left side of my head. Jean was there, helping out with my introduction to sucking cock. His hand was pushing my head forward into Armin.

I had a quick flash of Sasha and her tanned breasts. I had walked out on them and had stepped into something more than a house located in an exclusive part of town. I was on my knees and enjoying it.

My feelings of safety were challenged when Armin pulled out and Jean presented his huge throbbing cock for admittance. I did not hesitate to greet him properly, by grabbing hold of him with my hand. He felt formidable and full of authority: the alpha cock in the room. I was very respectful of it. It was, after all, the winner. Jean was always the tall athletic one (though my 4th degree black belt in judo, kung fu, tae kwan do, and krav maga told him he better not get too brazen)

His member was definitely the captain in the room/cave.

I opened slowly to take him in. This was a serious piece of meat. Jean had a future in the porno industry if he chose to go that way.

I gagged a little and did not take so much of him in, but I was unafraid.

Armin stroked my dark brown hair in an almost soothing manner.

I was only able to be comfortable with a little over half of Jean. I think he knew he was too much for me.

"Don't worry. You're just getting it ready." Jean said.

I knew what he meant and was more than a little apprehensive. I had partial control of the hole he was in now, but I had no idea what to expect from the other side. I was not even sure I would be able to accommodate him.

"I have some lube." Armin said.

I grunted something unintelligible that made Jean laugh.

Armin went over to the bag that he had brought down with the discarded measuring tape and took out a small bottle of something. I imagined it was the lubricant he had spoken of.

"This will help so much." Armin said.

"Armin will go first. He'll open you up some." Jean said.

Jean pulled out of my mouth.

I was being treated as an inexperienced addition. I was that.

"This lube will help you to relax along with making it slippery in there." Armin said.

I nodded my head in agreement. I felt relieved that they were at lest trying to make their stays in me more comfortable.

"Do you want to put it on? I don't mind doing it for you." Armin said.

"Go ahead." I said.

I was relinquishing everything to them. The fact I had lost a bet did not matter. The moment felt so real and stimulating.

I put my hands on the floor and was now on all fours, waiting to be lubed up then mounted.

Armin got behind me and with a gentle hand poked around my rear opening. The lube was cold but seemingly necessary.

Armin wasted no time in getting into position.

Jean stood over us with his mighty weapon.

Armin grabbed my hips; he was going slow. He knew this was my first time and it was not going to be easy. I looked up to Jean, as if asking for this to stop. I needed a timeout to gather myself. To slow things down. He smiled.

Armin said something, I did not hear clearly, just before I felt the tip of his penis make the first inbound movement inside of me. There was a little tightness, but I was relaxed enough to let him slide in. The lube had worked well. Things filled up quickly.

"Oh yeah!" Armin said.

"Take him!" Jean said.

Armin was definitely gave the impression that he had been behind other guys with his dick inside of them.

He was slow to break me in.

My thoughts raced as I tried to enjoy the moment more.

Armin continued with his deliberate moves.

I put my head down and started to rhythmically meet his thrusts.

It felt as if he was all in as his stomach was now hitting the top of my ass. I felt relief that I had weathered the first round of my anal virginity being taken.

I looked up to Jean again. He nodded to me with no expression this time. I was being prepped for him and was taking it just fine.

Armin busied himself with quicker thrusts. He was now dictating my hip movements. I sensed Armin was getting closer.

"Hang in there, Eren. I am close." Armin said.

"Ride him." Jean shouted.

"This is amazing." Armin said.

Things seemed dream like and surreal. My eyes scanned the room and envisioned the athletes on the walls judging my performance and evaluating my appearance/conditioning. Would they approve of my soft body and inexperience?

Armin shouted that he was cumming. His voiced boomed off the walls.

After he stopped thrusting, he leaned down across my back and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for letting me be your first. It really means so much to me." Armin said.

Cherry taken/relinquished.

I didn't say anything. Things were happening too quickly.

I suddenly became more alert when Armin exited me. I knew what awaited me.

I looked up with fear in my eyes. Jean had a serious look on his face. Armin came around to him and stroked his cock for him as if he were a fan of it.

"Get him some more lube." Jean instructed Armin.

Armin slid his hand down the length of Jean's cock and then went to get the bottle of lube as he had been instructed

Armin stepped behind me again and massaged some lube/relaxant into me. I felt that I was still loose. That gave me some assurance that I would have a chance with being able to handle Jean.

The alpha cock was in position now.

Jean was all silent business. He got down on his knees, a sight I would have wanted to be behind of instead of in his targets, and coldly grabbed hold of my right butt cheek. I felt as though this was not as intimate for him as it had been for Armin. I was merely going to be used to facilitate his orgasm and enjoyment.

He made a quick move into me. There was no stopping him now. He was really no more wider than Armin. He pulled out and waited a second or two before pushing through. I did not have the instinctual resistance I had imagined. I had been softened up and sufficiently spaced.

Jean came in and the real fucking was just about to start. He started with forceful strokes, then followed by grabbing hold of my hips. I really felt bitched. I wanted Armin instead, but there was no chance of that.

Armin got on his knees and was in front of me.

'"You are doing amazing." Armin said.

He was there for the support he felt I needed. I actually did need it and was appreciative he was there with his calming persona.

I was now less anxious, because of Armin, and was going to take whatever Jean had to give. His strokes were far more powerful than Armin's had been, and I felt as though any protest I might have had would have been ignored.

I was surprised that i was able to take him all in. It felt uncomfortable, but I felt my resilience was up or it.

"Wow! You're leaking spectacularly." Armin said.

It took me a moment to realize that he meant I had pre-cum on my cock. I bent my head to see. I was not fully erect, but there was some cum dripping. It turned me on a lot.

"Fuck me, Jean!" I shouted.

I instantly thought that it sounded feminine, but things were feeling so natural that I just let it go and paired myself mentally with Jean.

"Take it!" Jean yelled.

His words made feel like I was an animal he was whipping.

He pumped harder and I was now fully trained. I took his thrusts and his manhandling of me. I preferred Armin's style much more, but there was something enlightening about being used to only service the needs of another.

His moves were fluid, like a skateboarder having flawless day.

"I am so glad you met up with us at the party." Armin said.

I could not speak. I nodded my head as I felt Jean getting deep inside of me. Now, I thought, my cherry had been officially ripped from.

Jean slapped me a few times on my ass, and then I felt his cum fill me up. His load was much greater than Armin's had been. Jean was a true stud.

He pulled out and gave me one last slap on the ass.

Armin pushed me onto my back and started to jerk me to full hardness. There was plenty of pre-cum on my penis. I was 8 inches long and 2 inches thick.

I got hard instantly and then he started to give me a blow job. I was grateful that he was acknowledging that I also had needs.

He treated my penis like an instrument. I imagined him hitting note after note as I looked up to the ceiling and waited for my unavoidable release.

"Oh, Armin!" I said.

Jean stood over me with his cock still hard and dripping his juices. I felt vanquished.

In no time, I was cumming. Armin swallowed most of it. He looked up to me with a satisfied, warm grin.

"Everybody wins here." Armin said. We all crashed on the sofa, lamenting on how strong our friendship was and how it'll be when we're at different colleges.

 **THE END.** **  
**


End file.
